Contrary to Popular Belief
by Flamed-heart
Summary: Harry Potter is not the only child to survive the Killing Curse.


**Note: I don not own Harry Potter in any form or fashion. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to the Harry Potter Characters and series.**

The Following is an excerpt from "Making the Hero: True Accounts of Harry Potter" by Amanda Borders

"Contrary to popular belief, Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, was not the only person to ever survive the unforgivable killing curse. Three others have also been at the hands of The Dark Lord's killing curse and survived. It comes much as a surprise that the three survivors would be related, let alone siblings, of the boy who lived.

"The night of the Dark Lord's fall the three siblings were sent away to an American foster home and their identity kept from the public. The reasons for such measures are, yet, unknown. After Professor Albus Dumbledore's near demise by the late Cornelius Fudge at the end of Harry's sixth year, the remaining portion of the Potter family was summoned to return to England and study at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Chapter one

Where everything must begin

Dumbledore sat in his grand desk chair, contemplating the past summer's experiences. Young Draco Malfoy, thought a villain, showed his true colors by rescuing the life of the old headmaster. Draco had alerted Dumbledore of the Dark Lord's intentions. Preparations were made to accommodate the situation and allow the headmaster's life to be spared. Dumbledore, being a master in the art of transfiguration, created an exact replica of himself to serve as a decoy. Cornelius Fudge, who Dumbledore had once trusted, was now marked as a trader. He, being the coordinator of Dumbledore's downfall and guilty of allegiance with the Dark Lord, had receive the dreaded Dementor's Kiss.

More yet, Dumbledore saw the changes in Harry. Harry had become distant and withdrawn, even from his closest friends. Dumbledore regretted forcing Harry to return to the Dursley's, knowing what he knew of his family, present or not. Dumbledore sighed and reread the letter to be sent to America. Hopefully Harry would be able to bond with his misplaced family and, maybe, forgive the old man for his mistakes. Sending the Potter children away did not seem now to be one of his more brilliant ideas.

Far off, somewhere in Surrey, England, Harry Potter laid awake in his bare room. He stared at the bleak ceiling, hoping that the monotony of his day-to-day routines would change. Harry's belly flopped, begging for something to feast upon other than his very own muscle. Aunt Petunia had not brought him anything to eat since he was locked away in the room he currently occupied. Harry was still very unsure of how long that had been because his clock had been taken from the room to be used as a substitute for Dudley's newly smashed alarm clock.

"Hedwig's been gone for a while now…" Harry thought

Or at least it seemed a while since the sun had disappeared for the night and Hedwig was allowed to hunt her meal of the day. Harry thought it unfair that his bird was better fed than he.

Harry continued to lie there on the simple, but not entirely uncomfortable, bed for a long while. Hedwig soon returned, field mouse in her manicured beak. She was followed into Harry's small room by a rather large tawny owl. The foreign owl lifted its leg to Harry, offering the letter it had brought.

Harry took the letter gratefully and tossed a few owl treats in the bird's direction. Harry's eyes met the Hogwarts emblem.

"A bit early for Hogwarts letters." Said Harry to Hedwig

Harry opened the letter and read the message silently.

_Dear Harry_

_I know this must be rather strange, hearing from me so early into the summer. A great deal of quilt had placed a hard pressure against my conscience. I ask for your forgiveness when I say that I haven't been completely honest with you._

_You were not the only survivor that night in Godric's Hollow. Voldemort aimed to kill three children that night. You have siblings, Harry. You have an older brother and sister. They have been living in America lying below Voldemort's efforts. Lord Voldemort has, as he wanted, found them. They will be starting school here at Hogwarts this year. _

_I have arranged it so that the Dursley's will come with you to Hogwarts to meet their other nephew and niece. September 1__st__, I wish you to stay at the Dursley house and await a ministry vehicle. Again Harry, I beg your forgiveness. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

All Harry's life, he had been led to believe that the only blood family he had was the Dursleys. His dream of a family had come true, yes, but late. Harry was still rather unsure about it all. His blood boiled with the anger he felt towards his headmaster. Not once had he kept the truth from him, but twice. Harry questioned his judgment and trust of the old man.

Regardless of how he felt, Harry went to the door and slipped the parchment through the food slide.

Dudley found the letter on his way to bed around two thirty that morning. He read the message after making sure no one was watching.

"Mum! Dad!" he shrieked

) ! (

"We will not let you leave! This is to be the last of it!" shouted Vernon Dursley waving the letter from Dumbledore vehemently in Harry's face.

Harry cringed slightly, waiting for the blow he was sure would come. Luck had smiled pitifully on Harry; for Vernon's hefty hand never seared his skin.

"Don't be so surprised boy. Why would I waste my energy and time on you?" Vernon spoke spitefully, "Go to bed. Now."

Uncle Vernon marched Harry up the stares and shut the door behind him.

"Honestly, after taking care of you for all these years."

'The day they take care of me is the day they hand me over to Voldemort on a silver platter.' Thought Harry

Harry, having nothing to do, laid down and began to wonder what his 'family' would be like. Would they be mean? Would they hate him? Would they love him? Would they be jealous of his fame? Would they be proud? Do they even know what we've survived?

On the first of September, Harry waited by his bedroom window. Dumbledore had given them the instructions to wait and wait he did.

"Harry! The blasted car is here!"

Harry was shocked from his musings. He rushed down stairs and smiled when he saw Mr. Weasley stepping out of the car.

Mr. Weasley looked at his adopted son and smiles. Although it seemed the summer had been rough for him, he turned out to be a fine young man in his aging eyes.

"Help me Harry, get these trunks settled. I'm not as young as I used to be and the boys decided to have me take their things."

After everyone had been seated, Mr. Weasley got back in behind the wheel with Harry at his side in the passenger seat. He reached to adjust his mirror a bit. In the devise, Mr. Weasley could see unpleasant scowls on both Petunia and Vernon's faces. He smirked at their displeasure and started the vehicle.

"I never realized the bloody school was this far away. We must be in Scotland by now." Said Vernon irritably

"Actually, no one knows where Hogwarts is, even I don't know where we are." Said Mr. Weasley

"Then how did you get us here?"

"I didn't, the car did. Cars have wonderful senses of direction." He retorted

"Bullocks." Said Vernon

Usually, Harry would have been set at ease to see the many towers of Hogwarts, but with the Dursley's along for the ride, that ease never had an opportunity to reach him. If anything, Harry was more ill-at-ease than ever before on the voyage.

Harry ran into the Great hall, trying to put distance between himself and his horrid family. Upon entering, Harry's pleasant demeanor returned. He walked to his friends at Gryffindor table and plopped into a seat.

"Now that our last student has arrived, I have a few announcements to make."

Harry raised his head to turn his attention to the old headmaster. Along the way, his eyes fell upon two people in front of the teacher's table.

"that must be them' Harry thought

"Allow me to direct your attention tot eh two people standing in front of me. They are our guests for the year. Now, I'll allow for them to introduce themselves."

Dumbledore gave a small gesture to the young man. He turned to the students

"My name is Eric Lucas Potter. I am Harry's older brother."

Whispers broke out among the students. No blasphemy had ever been portrayed to the is effect in their eyes.

"Yes, it doesn't seem logical. But, I do assure you all that this is a legitimate claim." said Dumbledore, attempting to calm the masses of Hogwarts

The whispers did not die down.

"My name is Mezmoriah Lynlee Potter. I am Harry's twin sister."

A/N: Okay, had I not stopped here, I don't think I would have stopped at all. I might have even tried to write the whole story in one chapter. lol I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think or even if you liked or disliked it. Feedback is my fuel.

Love, Peace, Chicken Grease


End file.
